Del otro lado de la batalla
by Ariadna
Summary: mientras Daisuke y su equipo están en el Mundo Digital dando la lucha final contra el Emperador, tres chicos esperan del otro lado, pendientes a cada paso de lo que ocurre, preocupados y discutiendo los acontecimientos...


****

Del otro lado de la batalla.

Por: Ariadna.

No podían parar de reír, ¡la cara roja de vergüenza de Yamato llamaba a las carcajadas!

-¡¿quieren callarse de una vez?! – exclamó el aludido, ya exasperado.

-lo que hiciste fue muy feo, Yamato. – acotó su padre, desde el asiento del conductor. – yo hacía lo mismo con las chicas a tu edad, luego ya ves, terminé solo…

-argh… 

El rubio lanzó un respingo y se cruzó de brazos. No había forma de hacer entrar en razón ni a su padre ni a sus amigos…

la jugarreta que había creado para deshacerse de la hermana de Daisuke antes de partir de campamento sorprendió poco a Koshiro y Taichi, pero si les hizo mucha gracia, para pesar de Yamato…

Durante el resto del viaje el pobre chico fue tema para comentar y burla de sus acompañantes, y, según ellos, ¡con mucha razón!

-eso te pasa por darte la vida de estrella de Rock. – le explicó Taichi con una enorme sonrisa. – la vida tranquila sólo se le permite a la gente normal.

-¿y ustedes se creen muy normales acaso? – replicó el rubio.

Los dos muchachos sentados atrás cruzaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-al menos no tenemos a chicas locas que se invitan solas detrás nuestro… - acotó Koshiro.

Yamato frunció el entrecejo, y dejó de intentar responder a las malas bromas.

Para cuando el viaje terminó y llegaron al dichoso campamento, el Ishida menor pudo respirar tranquilo. Entre bajar sus bolsos, instalarse y averiguar en que estaban Takeru y los demás en el Mundo Digital, el tema se disolvió y no volvió a ser tocado nunca más.

Más tarde, cuando la noche llegó. Él ayudó a su padre a buscar leña para la fogata, y con Taichi prendieron el fuego necesario para cocinar unas salchichas bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿y Koshiro?

-en la computadora, allá atrás. – informó el Yagami. – hace poco Hikari le envió información sobre la guarida del emperador. La vieron a lo lejos, pero Shiro' les recomendó que no se le acercaran hasta que llegara la mañana.

-me parece bien. – replicó Yamato. – atacar de noche puede ser un punto tanto a favor como en contra, y si ellos jamás han pasado una noche en el Mundo Digital, puede ser peligroso.

-Takeru y Hikari tienen la experiencia… - replicó Taichi. 

-de hace tres años, cuando estabamos nosotros para protegerlos.

El moreno suspiró.

-tú tampoco le tienes mucha confianza a los chicos, ¿verdad?

-no es exactamente eso. – el rubio retiró una de las salchichas ya lista y la sirvió en un plato. – Daisuke es un buen líder, pero…

-pero no tienen el espíritu de sobrevivencia. – respondió una nueva voz.

Koshiro se acercó al fuego y tomó con un tenedor una de las salchichas ya listas.

-eso mismo. – replicó el Ishida. – nunca han estado en situaciones del todo desesperadas, al menos no hasta ahora. Salvo por el incidente de Agumon, que terminamos controlando nosotros, porque Daisuke no quería entender…

Taichi miró al cielo, lanzando otro leve suspiro.

-si, tienes razón… también está la vez que Hikari quedó atrapada en la ciudad de Andromon. Miyako y los demás no sabían que hacer; ir a rescatarla, claro, pero nunca midieron las consecuencias de sus actos…

-¿y lo dices tú? – Koshiro no pudo evitar reír. – vamos, si estabas en el mismo lío que ellos, si no me entero que están hasta tan tarde en el Mundo Digital, alguien habría apagado la computadora, y por tanto, la salida, dejándolos allí hasta el día siguiente…

-ah… - el moreno rió nervioso. – bueno, eso es cierto…

En ese momento, el Sr. Ishida salió de la cabaña. Claramente había escuchado parte de la conversación, y prefería comer y subir un poco los ánimos.

-cambien esas caras, chicos. – les pidió. - ¿va todo bien en el Mundo Digital?

-por ahora sí. – respondió Koshiro. – Takeru y los otros ya se fueron a dormir.

El adulto un gesto de entendimiento con la cabeza, y comenzó a comerse las salchichas.

-papá, gracias por no volverte loco al enterarte de los Digimon. – dijo Yamato. – realmente no queremos que todas las familias sepan aún.

-está bien. – replicó el hombre, dándole unas palmadas a su hijo. – estoy preocupado por Takeru y por ti, pero me alegra que confíen en mi. Y me alegro de saber también que el fantasma que rondaba en la televisora hace unos días era ese Digimon amigo suyo, y no otra clase de fantasmas, de esos que asustan…

El trío sonrió. Explicarle todo al Sr. Ishida fue un alivio para muchos. Sabían que contarle del regreso de los Digimon a sus madres sólo causaría miedo en sus casas, y ni hablar de las familias de Iori, Miyako y Daisuke, que no tenían idea de nada…

-entonces, - continuó el viejo Ishida. – si derrotan a este niño, Ichijouji, ¿el Mundo Digital estará en paz de nuevo?

-eso se supone. – dijo Koshiro. – pero la verdad, tengo mis dudas…

-¿ah, sí? – Taichi habló, algo sorprendido. – no nos habías dicho eso.

-es que no hay mucho que decir, - dio a entender el pelirrojo. – puede que sólo sea una intuisión mía…

-por favor, 'Shiro, - Yamato resopló. – desde que nos conocemos que todas tus intuiciones siempre han resultado correctas.

-dinos los que piensas. – agregó Taichi.

El Izumi se sonrojó. Claramente la muestra de confianza de sus amigos lo abrumaba.

-llevo un tiempo juntando datos sobre los movimientos del emperador, e información de su vida como Ichijouji Ken, que reafirmé con la ayuda del Sr. Ishida anteayer.

Yamato se giró a su padre.

-eso no lo sabía.

-Koshiro llegó a mi oficina poco después que Takeru y tú me contaron sobre los Digimon. – explicó él. – juntos nos pusimos a buscar artículos relacionados con la familia Ichijouji. Los más nuevos hablaban sobre Ken el genio, claro; su carrera deportiva, su manejo sorprendente de las matemáticas y las computadoras… pero retrocediendo dimos con otro genio en la misma familia…

-suertudos. – murmuró el Yagami. – y uno que tiene que estudiar días enteros para pasar un examen…

-ese es tú caso. – aclaró su amigo rubio. – y es porque nunca prestas atención en clases…

Koshiro se aclaró la garganta.

-como sea, el genio era su hermano Ichijouji Osamu.

-así es. – prosiguió el Sr. Ishida. – mismas características y en ese entonces Ken no salía mencionado en los diarios, salvo como su hermano menor.

-¿y eso que quiere decir? – Taichi preguntó.

-que cuando Osamu era un genio, Ken no lo era. – respondió el Izumi.

-¿y como saben eso? – insistió el hermano de Hikari. – puede ser que Osamu era tan inteligente que opacaba a su hermano, ¿no?

-puede ser, pero la genialidad de Ken es muy difícil de opacar…

-¿entonces?

-deja terminar la historia.

-hace como año y medio. – el adulto continuó el relato. – Osamu murió en un accidente automovilístico. Unos meses después, la fama de Ken comenzó.

-¿¿están diciendo que Ken mató a su hermano y se quedó con su inteligencia?? – interrogó Taichi, y luego dudó. - ¿¿¿se puede hacer eso???

Yamato lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡claro que no, idiota!

El pelirrojo se llevó la mano a la cara, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-lo que queríamos decir. – fulminó a su amigo moreno con la mirada antes de proseguir. – es que algo le pasó a Ken entre la muerte de su hermano y los meses posteriores. Lo que sea que fuese, se conecta con su ingreso al Mundo Digital y sus ganas de controlarlo.

-y la respuesta está en ese periodo de tiempo, ¿no? – intuyó Yamato. – lo que lo haya transformado, es lo causante de todo. ¿Es eso?

Koshiro asintió.

-si resulta ser como creo, fue una fuerza muy superior a Ken, y por tanto, no creo que al derrotarlo acaben con el problema. – concluyó. – pero si ayudaría a descifrar el enigma, y así podríamos buscar la solución al asunto…

Un silencio sombrío continuó la resolución del pelirrojo. Si Ken no era el verdadero enemigo, se venía una guerra mucha más larga y complicada…

Otro día pasó de continuas novedades sobre la batalla en el Mundo Digital tuvieron Yamato y los demás, no tuvieron mucho descanso…

Las malas ideas del emperador al intentar controlar las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían terminado en la creación de un monstruo que no podía ser considerado un Digimon: Kimeramon.

Koshiro estaba sumergido en el análisis del extraño ser, y su par de amigos se veían a cada momento más preocupados.

Yamato y Taichi vieron que nada podían hacer por el momento, y fueron por algo de beber a la cabaña.

-¿en que piensas? – interrogó el Ishida a su acompañante, mientras éste tomaba su primero sorbo de bebida.

-en los que nos contó Koshiro ayer. – admitió Taichi. – si ese chico realmente no es culpable real de tanto desastre, ¡ya quiero encontrar al real para partirle la cara en dos! – exclamó, golpeando su puño contra la lata que sostenía con la otra mano, haciendo saltar su contenido.

Yamato hizo un gesto de desgano, pero le dio la razón.

-¿y tú? – le replicó el otro. - ¿en que piensas?

-en Takeru. – respondió, soltando un respingo para luego rascarse la nuca. – no sé que pensar, lo que dijo Iori sobre que fue a enfrentarse solo contra el emperador.. dijo que claramente se agarraron a golpes, por las marcas que le vio a Takeru en la cara…

-no imaginaba que Takeru fuera capaz de eso… es cierto que a veces discute con Daisuke, pero…

-pero él no es como tú y como yo. – finalizó la frase el rubio, sonriéndole al Yagami. 

El susodicho sonrió de vuelta.

-exactamente…

-quizás me preocupo de más, un arranque de ira lo tiene cualquiera.

-ajá. – Taichi asintió firmemente. - ¿recuerdas cuando escondimos la computadora de 'Shiro en casa de Joe? ¡¡Su reacción hasta a mí me dio miedo!!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos…

-¡ni me lo recuerdes!

-¡chicos! – el grito del pelirrojo llamó su atención.

Sintieron otro escalofrío antes de poder contestar.

-¿sucedió algo? – interrogó Yamato una vez que volvieron al lado de su amigo.

-Hikari me envió fotografías más detalladas de Kimeramon. – contó el Izumi. – esa cosa es realmente algo de cuidado…

Las imágenes asombraron a los tres. Compuesto de partes de muchos Digimon a la vez, no se veía nada amigable…

No tuvieron tiempo de comentar mucho más pues de inmediato otro mensaje llegó, de parte de Iori, pidiendo ayuda para detener la fortaleza flotante del enemigo, y el trío tuvo que ponerse a trabajar en una buena idea.

El mayor de los peligros venía entonces, lo sabían, y pasaron la noche en vela esperando noticias de la aventura de los menores. Se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer más, pero no se quejaron y siguieron esperando…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando todos estaban por cerrar los ojos, el Sr. Ishida se asomó desde la cabaña preguntando como iba todo.

-no lo sabemos aún. – reconoció Koshiro, mirando la pantalla de su máquina. – pero Tentomon está cerca de la fortaleza y nos informaría si hay malas nuevas.

-ojalá que no, entonces. – dijo el adulto. – iré al pueblo por algo de leche y pan. Les prepararé el desayuno cuando regrese, ¿les parece?

-¡gracias, papá! – exclamó Yamato, al que ya le crujía el estómago.

Finalmente, una hora más tarde, finalmente Daisuke les escribió.

Kimeramon y la fortaleza fueron acabados. Lamentablemente, el pequeño Digimon llamado Wormmon murió por la causa, y el chico conocido como emperador reconoció su error, espantado, ya que parecía demasiado destrozado por sus propios actos y desapareció por el desierto.

-aquí dicen que Ken cambió totalmente. – notó Yamato mientras leía. – si así es, la teoría tuya parece cada vez más cierta, Koshiro.

-lo que no me deja precisamente contento. – admitió el pelirrojo.

-no hay nada que hacer por ahora. – replicó Taichi. – al menos los chicos salieron bien de esto y regresarán a casa. Nos ocuparemos de lo demás después de un descanso, ¿no les parece?

El rubio alzó los hombros, dándole la razón al hijo mayor de los Yagami.

-puede que no participáramos en la batalla, pero estos días de campamento han sido agotadores, ¡ya quiero volver a casa!

-ni hablar, las salchichas todas las noches estuvieron bien, pero extraño la comida de mi mamá. – dijo Koshiro, sonriendo.

-¡todos extrañamos la comida de tu mamá! – agregó, con mucho énfasis, el hermano de Hikari.

El trío disfrutó de la tranquilidad y el alivio por un buen rato más, pero de pronto Taichi levantó la vista y sudó frío…

-¿qué pasa, Taichi?

-uh… hasta aquí llegó la paz… - sentenció, indicando hacia el lago.

Yamato temió mirar hacia allá, pero lo hizo.. y sudó aún más frío que su amigo…

-oh, no… ¡no! ¡¡Por favor no!!

Una alocada muchacha de cabellera desordenada corría directo al campamento donde estaban ellos, agitando fuertemente la mano…

-¡¡YAMATO!! – gritó Jun, desde lejos.

-no… en serio … que sea una pesadilla… ¡¡POR FAVOR NO!!

****

Owari~~

Notas:

¡Un fic sobre el trío! (Como diría Cybra-sama ^^).

Por fin traspasé este cuento que escribí en el verano… ¿qué les pareció? ¿No es genial como interactúan Kou, Tai y Yama en 02? Ojalá que Jou se les hubiese unido en el campamento en esos caps, pero ni modo, a falta de los cuatro, ¡mi trío favorito! (Junto con Yuuhi, Tooya y Aki de Ayashi no Ceres ^^).

Tiene algo de amistad, y claro, continuidad, ¡espero lo hayan disfrutado!

Onegai, review??


End file.
